The present disclosure relates to steering wheels for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a steering wheel having a resilient rim that is deflectable under an impact load. Deflection of the rim causes a portion of the load to be absorbed. A steering wheel according to the present disclosure provides an improvement over prior art steering wheels such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,996 and 3,456,526.